When Worlds Collide
by duchessofdudleyville
Summary: The Hardy Boyz seemed inseperable, but could Matt ever lead his little brother to become a murderer?


What is it really that is going on here?  
You've got the system for total control  
So is there anybody out there?  
Now watch us suffer cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head?  
What little life that you had just died?  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide...  
Are you ready to go?  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do Baby? Baby?  
Are you going with me?  
Cause I'm going with you  
It's the end of all time...   
Alishia Franco had been dating Jeff Hardy for four and a half months. Vince McMahon, a close friend of her parents, had allowed her to travel with the WWF just so she could stay with Jeff, since Matt was with Terri. RAW had already began, and the Hardys were set to fight next.   
"Damn it Jeff hurry up!" Ali screamed as she pounded on the locker room door. "We don't have all day!"   
"Okay one second and I'll be out ok babe?"   
"Yeah." She replied impatiently. She needed to get Jeff aside. Away from Matt, away from Terri, and away from everyone else.   
"Jeff? One second was up five minutes ago. Now get your ass out here!"   
As she began knocking again, the door opened. Jeff walked out with Matt not far behind, who gave Ali looks of hatred the entire way out to the main corridor.   
"Jeff, I need to talk to you. Alone okay?"   
"Sure, I guess. Is something up?"   
"Yeah but it's something your brother doesn't need to get his ass into."   
"What babe?"   
"Jeff, I'm pregnant."   
"You're what?!" His voice echoed down the hall.   
"You heard me."   
"Ali babe do you realize what Matt will do if he finds out?"   
"Ugh...Jeff?" Ali stared blankly behind his back. "Too late."   
"If I find what out Jeff?"   
"Nothing Matt. She called you an asshole."   
"Okay Bitch what the fuck do you mean I'm an asshole? You're the little whore who wanted to fuck me as soon as we met."   
"Shut the fuck up Matt. Why in the hell do you have to insist on making my life a living hell? What the hell did I ever do to you?"   
"Nothing. Just stay away from my brother okay?"   
Ali turned to Jeff. "Matt, don't you think he's old enough to decide what he wants to do?"   
"Well I don't want my brother dating a two-cent ho. He can do better,"   
Ali felt Jeff push her behind him. "Matt, if she's the ho, then what the hell is Terri? You're almost 26 and you're dating a 33 year old who has a daughter to support but instead she's running around fucking you. Now who in the hell is in their right state of mind Matt? You tell me and while you're at it leave Ali and I the hell alone okay? That's the end of this. Ali let's go"   
Jeff and Ali walked down the opposite hall that Terri was waiting in for Matt, and Jeff pulled Ali toward the exit. "Ali I'm not fighting tonight. He's being a fucking asshole and I'm leading myself to blame it on Terri. I have to get out of here. Wait here I'm going to find Vince."   
"Okay."   
"I'll only be a second."   
"I'll be here."   
Ali sat down against the door. She was becoming so paranoid. She felt like someone was always watching her no matter if Jeff was around or not, and it was getting to the point where she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She closed her eyes trying to clear it out of her head then she felt someone touch her on the shoulder.   
"Terri? What are you here to bitch at me too?"   
"No, I wanna apologize about Matt. He's been like this with me too so it isn't just you."   
"Well I know he hates me and I quite honestly don't care. He says I'm a stupid ho and that Jeff can do better than me. He's out to make my life a living hell, that's all."   
"That's Matt all right. He's told me that he's too good for a skank like me but I still stick around, mainly because he says all of this shit about how I'm going to end up like the Dudley's do on the show if I ever leave him and that Dakota would be the same. That's the main reason why I stick around, and deep down Alishia I honestly do love the guy."   
Jeff walked back up.   
"Terri? My brother said he would do that to you?"   
"Shit Jeff don't say I said anything please? I'm serious I can't risk something like that."   
"Terri there is something fucking wrong with him! What the hell is it? He was never like this before!"   
"I know Jeff but I can't do anything."   
"I know you can't, and I'm really sorry to cut this conversation short, but Ali and I are leaving. See ya later Terri."   
"Later."   
When Jeff and Ali arrived back at the hotel, they went upstairs and got all of their things.   
"Ali, I'm sick of his shit. We're leaving."   
"Oh, so now we're going to run away from it Jeff? Is that your answer?"   
"Babe he's a natural asshole and he's not going to change for anyone. Look at what he's doing to his own girlfriend let alone you and I. He doesn't know how to mind his own business and if you really are what you're claiming to be, then I don't need him fucking with that either, and on another note I'm in no state of mind to stand here and tolerate his shit right now."   
"And where is jumping a plane out of town becoming a resolution? If he finds you running and trying to hide shit then he's going to be even worse!"   
"But if we don't he's gonna come after you! I'd rather him attack me than even come close to touching you. Come on we both need out of here and not just to run we need time away where no one knows where in the hell we are."   
"Fine." Jeff took Ali's suitcase and they both headed down to the lobby. Terri was sitting to the left of the main desk, but Matt was nowhere around.   
"Terri? What are you doing here?"   
"Matt's up in the room, If you're leaving, go now. He's on the fucking warpath."   
"Ok. Ali now let's go."   
"No Jeff, wait. Terri are you alright?"   
"No. I pissed him off because I got into his face about you guys, but don't worry about me. Just get out of here while you can and I won't even mention that I saw you two okay?"   
"Alright, See ya."   
After being in the car for almost two hours, Ali hadn't spoken a word, she just stared out the window into the distance. She didn't want to do this, and she couldn't figure out what good it was doing running away from it all. She couldn't understand why she couldn't just stay with Jeff and live life the way normal people do.   
"Ali are you ok?" Jeff said looking her way.   
"No. Jeff I'm sorry. If I would have never come into your life like this then you wouldn't be in this predicament with your family. All I am is a barrier and I made the mistake of letting myself get pregnant, because now it just made things even worse. It's all my fault so maybe if you just forget I even exist your life can get back on track Jeff. Mine can't get anymore off than it already is."   
"Don't you say that! No it isn't your fault that my brother is a fucking asshole and Ali babe your being pregnant didn't make things worse. My life is exactly how I want it to be. I'm right here with you and I wouldn't want to change that for anything or anyone, no matter what someone or something might try and force me to do. I love you Ali, and I always will no matter what."   
"I love you too Jeff, but I feel like I'm some sort of barrier in your life. I don't know why but ever since I've been around it seems like your life has become so much more complicated."   
"No way. I don't care what it takes I'm with you through everything you should know that by now."   
Jeff pulled the car off to the side of the road, walked around, and opened Ali's door. Together, they walked down toward the secluded riverbank. Jeff took Ali's hand into his and looked deep into her eyes.   
"Ali?"   
"Yea?"   
"Will you marry me?"   
"You know I will, but Jeff what about..." She was interrupted when he placed his finger over her mouth and whispered a soft 'sshhh' as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her back into an erotic kiss under the pale moonlight. They were about five minutes from Pittsburgh now, and they both began to wonder what thoughts were running through Matt's mind in Philadelphia, or wherever he was searching for them.   
After they were settled into their room at the Marriott, Ali got into the shower. Through the door and the sound of running water, she managed to hear the phone ring. Figuring Jeff had already answered, she went back to minding her own business. She toweled herself off, wrapped her robe around herself and walked out.   
"Who was on the phone?"   
"I called Vince and told him to call me. He's gonna tell Matt that we're in Columbus if he asks. I told you, I don't want him bothering us, and to be honest, if I never look at him again it won't bother me."   
"Don't say that."   
"No, damn it Ali ever since mom died he believed he was in control. Just because he's a few years older doesn't mean he can run my life forever, and I'll be damned if he's going to control yours. Look, I have my own protection and as far as I'm concerned he is no longer my brother, he's my enemy, and he is the only one who made me this way."   
He pulled up his suitcase and pushed his clothes aside.   
"Look babe, He won't touch either of us."   
"Jeff! Damn it you're going too far. You won't shoot him and you know it. You want to lose everything including me? What the hell is the matter with you? You're turning just as bad as he already is, don't go down to his level!"   
There was a knock at the door. Jeff answered to find Matt standing there.   
"Let me in Jeff, we need to talk."   
"How in the hell did you get here?"   
"It's called tracing a phone call smartass. Now let me in."   
"No."   
Matt pushed his way past Jeff, over toward Ali.   
"Now, Ali, Alishia, slut, ho, whatever you want to be called, is there any truth to this rumor of you being pregnant to my little brother?"   
"I'm not gonna lie to you. Yeah I am Matt, so what?"   
"No. You aren't. Understand?"   
"What the hell are you getting at now?"   
Matt pulled his knife out from his pocket.   
"Bitch I have had it with you! You are not ruining his life!"   
Matt took a run toward the bed when a gunshot fired. Ali rolled onto the floor and Jeff pulled her up.   
"Jeff, but you were standing here the whole time. What the hell just happened?"   
Terri turned around the corner. "No Matt, because I just ended yours. Asshole."   
Ali and Jeff stared at each other blankly.   
"Terri?" They said in unison.   
"You okay Ali?"   
"Yeah. What in the hell possessed you to do that?"   
"Instinct. The little world that he had just died, and I guess you could say that I'm the one who's taking over."   
The sound of sirens soon erupted outside as police flooded the sixth floor.   
"What happened here? Anyone care to explain?"   
Terri turned around. "Yeah I'll explain. I just killed the world's sorriest asshole. That's exactly what happened."   
As they handcuffed and escorted her downstairs, Ali looked up at Jeff. "So this is what it's like when worlds collide?"   
"Yeah, and for his world, it's the end of all time."   



End file.
